Independently and not as an agent of the Government, the contractor shall devleop methods for in vitro sensitization of human lymphocytes against autologous malignant tumors. Optimal conditions for culturing human tumor cells shall be sought. Sensitization shall be tested as a function of procedures for purification of lymphocytes, exposure of cell receptors for antigens, and immunopotentiation by adjuvants. Sensitive assay systems for assessing cytotoxicity of human effector cells shall be developed.